


Sharing Clothes

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Set after Japan 2019, Sharing Clothes, Third Wheel Jokes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Alex visits Lando and notices that he's wearing George's jumper. A secret is revealed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another little story. This is an idea I've had for a while so I decided to finally write it. It is set in the week after Japan where Alex visits Lando and he finds out a little secret about his friend. In this story, Lando lives on his own and the trio are very good friends and have been since F2. The jumper in question is a grey Tommy Hilfiger jumper that George wore in Austin. I've been a bit of sucker for fanfiction that contains someone wearing their partners clothes so figured I should write something similar. Hope you all enjoy and please leave prompts in the comments!

Lando woke up and sleepily rubbed at his eyes. He wished he could still be sleeping but now that he was up, he knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep. He sat up slowly and looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. Carefully, he pulled the covers back and threw on a random jumper that was in reach before hauling on some jogging bottoms then heading downstairs. It wasn’t until he reached the living room that he found his phone which was lying on the coffee table as he'd accidentally left it there the previous night. He had only just picked it up to check his messages when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he placed the phone down then made his way towards the front door, his frown deepening when he saw Alex standing there casually.

“Hey.” Said Alex cheerfully.

“Hi.” Lando responded, clearly confused. 

“Don’t you check your phone?” Asked Alex, cheekily as he made his way into Lando’s apartment and headed towards the living room. 

Lando’s gaze shifted slightly to the stairs before he followed Alex. He gulped as he noticed that Alex was looking at the black bag that was sitting on the sofa. Alex said nothing although he frowned at the bag as he grabbed it so he could move it to the side then flopped down on the sofa. He raised an eyebrow at Lando.

“I’m not long up.” Mumbled Lando.

Alex scoffed.

“Yeah I can tell.” He teased.

Lando sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. He felt uneasy as Alex looked at him, curiously. They were on either end of the sofa and Lando just wanted to go back to bed, it was too awkward even though Alex and Lando were good friends. 

“Why are you here?” Lando asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know outside of races. It’s not like we’re at the Red Bull or McLaren bases everyday. George mentioned something the other day that we don’t really hang out that often. Come to think of it, I haven’t heard from George since yesterday morning, have you heard from him recently?” 

Lando shook his head frantically. Alex looked at him suspiciously. His eyes drifted over the jumper that Lando was wearing and the young Brit was sure that he was caught out.

“Isn’t that George’s jumper?” Alex asked as he pointed to said jumper.

Lando opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His mouth closed and when he opened it again to speak, a certain someone walked into the room. It was George. Neither Lando or Alex had heard him coming down the stairs. The brunette had a white t-shirt on with black jogging bottoms. He blushed as he noticed Alex sitting on the sofa. There was no time to hide now. Alex looked from George to Lando then back to George. He didn’t know what to say. Lando was now blushing and he wanted to run and hide from Alex.

“Morning.” Said Alex casually.

“Morning.” Replied George a little hesitant.

He looked over at Lando who was refusing to look at either man in the room. Alex crossed his arms over his chest and he looked smug.

“Good night last night?” He asked coyly.

George coughed awkwardly whilst looking between Alex and Lando frantically.

“Nothing happened.” He stuttered.

“So Lando always wears your clothes?” Questioned Alex as he tilted his head in Lando’s direction to motion at the jumper.

Lando shrunk back into the couch, embarrassed. George didn’t want to admit that he liked seeing the younger man wearing his clothes.

“Maybe he’s cold.” Mumbled George.

“Or maybe he likes to wear his boyfriend’s jumper.” Alex contradicted.

Lando frowned.

“Did you know?” He asked quietly.

“What, that you two were going out? I only really put two and two together when I recognised George’s bag sitting here and that you were wearing his clothes. I mean you could be really close friends but I know you both well enough to know that you both like each other.” Said Alex.

Lando relaxed slightly and George ran a hand through his hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

George couldn’t be sure but he thought that Alex sounded a little hurt to have found out about the pair rather than be told. He looked over at Lando who looked back at him awkwardly before his attention returned to his friend.

“We’re sorry, it’s just that no one else has come out in F1. We just want to be able to focus on our racing. We’re really sorry.” Murmured George.

Alex nodded in understanding. He got up and smoothed his top down before heading towards the door. Lando immediately jumped up and George moved to stop him from leaving.

“Please don’t go, we’re really sorry. No one else knows, I swear.” George said frantically.

Alex laughed gently as he patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled at Lando who was now standing beside his boyfriend.

“I’m not angry, honest. I figured it would be best if I left just now so you could check your phones and after that we can arrange something for this afternoon or tomorrow maybe. Besides, I don’t want to be a third wheel.” Replied Alex as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lando blushed again whilst George batted his friend’s arm. Alex laughed happily. 

“I’m glad you’re together. You’ll be good for one another.” He said softly.

George and Lando smiled at one another before turning back to Alex who now had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Guess it means I can tease you relentlessly now.” 

George sighed and Lando laughed lightly.

“I need to go, I’ll call you later once you’ve checked up on your messages.” Said Alex.

George and Lando followed Alex as he made his way to the front door. Alex opened it then stopped and turned to face the two men behind him.

“Catch you guys later.” He winked.

George smiled as Lando rolled his eyes. The door closed and Lando moved forward to lock it. George chuckled behind him as he closed the gap between the pair so that he was now standing with his arms around Lando’s waist as the Brit now had his back to the door, arms resting lazily on George’s shoulders.

“He’s never going to let us live it down.” Warned George.

Lando smiled.

“Yeah but at least he’s understanding about it.” He said in relief.

“True.” 

George pulled Lando closer as he admired the jumper that his boyfriend was wearing. Yes it was his, but considering the fact that George was taller than Lando it meant that the younger man looked swarmed and tiny if he took any of George’s jumpers. Warmth filled George’s chest every time he saw Lando wear something of his.

“You look good in that jumper.” Murmured George.

Lando raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? I might keep it.” He countered.

“Don’t even think about it.” 

George closed the gap and kissed Lando. He sighed into the kiss as he felt Lando’s hand running through his hair. Eventually, he pulled back and buried his head into Lando’s neck, smiling when the younger man whined. He placed kisses up and down Lando’s neck before whispering into Lando’s ear:

“Let’s go back to bed.” 

Lando was confused.

“I’m not tired.” He stated.

George chuckled as he moved so that he had his forehead resting against Lando’s.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” 

The look on Lando’s face said it all and the pair had never moved so fast as they grappled with one another as they headed in the direction of Lando’s bedroom.


End file.
